So Close
by AudTheOdd
Summary: a Ryuu and Finn songfic. RxR please and thank you!


**AN:** Hey guys! This is my 2nd SA songfic, but my 1st Ryuu x Finn. Haha. This took me awhile. Anyways. There are some** SPOILERS** in it **(Chapter 50-51) **please don't read it if you haven't read those chapters. Well, Not all of the plot of those chapters are in here, just some and I changed some of it too, so sorry if I ruined the original. Mkaee. On with the Story!

**Beware: Wrong Grammars/Spelling(Not fluent English), OOC-ness and Rushes.**

_Italic Font _= song lyrics

Disclaimer: I do not own Special A or any of the characters used.

**PS: The song is actually Country, I'm sorry if you don't like country but it just matched my idea and the chapters with its lyrics. Again, a gazillion times sorry. **

* * *

So Close

* * *

It was a typical day in Hankusenkan High. At the Greenhouse, they were having a special guest from another country.

"who are you?" Akira said as she stares at the boy sitting down across from Hikari.

"I'm Finn" she smiled. "I'm Hikari's Future Husband" **(AN: Remember She's Still in disguise)**

"HUSBAND?!" Tadashi and Akira shouted at the same time.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Hikari yelled.

"Yeah, we're engaged after you visited London, remember?"

"WHAT?!"

Then the door open and came in Megumi, Jun and Ryuu.

"Where have you guys been?" Akira asked.

The twins straightly went to take a seat and eat the cookies, Akira made, And they Noticed Finn.

"Sorry we lost track of time, This 2 were supposed to be practicing but we fell asleep." Ryuu apologized "Oh, we have guest."

Megumi wrote something on her board and showed it to her "Who are you?"

"I'm Finn" she smiled. "Hikari's Future Husband."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" said Hikari.

Megumi, Jun and Finn were shocked.

'Hikari's Future Husband?!' Thought Ryuu 'does Kei knows about this?'

Ryuu went up to her. "Congratulations about you and Hikari"

"RYUU!" Hikari shouted

"haha, I'm Ryuu, by the way" He smiled.

Finn was stunned on his smile. 'wow... that's one beautiful smile..' she felt her heart beating fast, she then looked away. "Um, nice to meet you!"

Ryuu had a confused look. "ok..?"

Then came in Kei.

Finn turn around. "Oh, it's the Stalker."

"What?" asked Kei as a vein popped on his head.

--

----

---

--

_You just keep tugging, pushing, and pulling_

_On my little heartstrings_

_Got me all tied up in knots_

_Anytime I see your face_

_Oh, it brings out_

_It brings out the girl in me_

* * *

**Finn's place. (wherever she was staying)**

'Is Hikari really looking for a replacement?' she asked herself. She starts thinking about what happen today, then an image of Ryuu went up inside her mind. 'Ryuu... He has such beautiful smile, a perfect ones, better than anyone from my countr---'

"WHAT AM THINKING?!" Finn yelled.

'Man...' she starts blushing. 'I need to stop! I'm still following the Rule they gave me, and I'm doing it for my country! yes, thats right. Also, Ryuu doesn't even know I'm a girl! hahaha. This is probably temporary. HAHAHHAH..hah. ha.' she paused, and another image of Ryuu came to her mind. '...perfect smile.. nice eyes, a gentleman...' she fell on her bed. 'Ryuu is just so cute.' then she fell asleep.

_Don't know just how you did it_

_But you got me real good_

_Hook, line and sinker_

_Like I knew you could_

_But you don't even notice_

_Boy, I wish you would_

* * *

The next day, Finn decided to meet Hikari and see if she found a replacement, But she didn't. After that, she wanted to take a walk around the campus, to get to know it a little better before she enroll herself in. Then she saw Ryuu walking alone.

'How come Ryuu's walking alone?... RYUU?!' she quickly hid behind the bushes before he sees her. Finn starts blushing. 'I need to stop! Why do I feel this way every time I see him? I can't like him, I don't even know him that much, and he doesn't either, we haven't even had at least a small conversation besides saying hi. Also, I'm a Prince after all and I'm looking forward on marrying Hikari!... but... looking at him, I keep having this feeling that i never felt before towards a guy.' she smiled. '...it's not so bad.'

_I can't help myself_

_I can't help but smile_

_Every time I see your face_

_And we never met_

_I bet you don't know my name_

_Am I out of my mind?_

_I think that I might be going crazy_

_'Cause my heart is your's to have and hold or break_

_Oh, how'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away_

* * *

Finn started skipping around as her mind is full of random thoughts. She doesn't know where she was heading.

'Lalalalalalala, dududu, lalaLA--' then something grabbed her by the arm.

Finn's face turn red as tomato, she knew who grabbed her and where she is. She could smell his scent and hear his heart pounding, as her face was at his chest "Umm."

"F-FINN !?" Ryuu let her go and he backed away. "Sorry."

Finn was trying to hide her face "Um, It's ok!"

"I-I thought you were.. uh, never mind."

"Hey, I see you have a lot of free time since you're just sleeping there, give me tour around the school then" She smiled trying to keep her face straight.

"Uhm, ok... I guess." Ryuu stood up and both of them started walking.

**thud-thud, thud-thud **

Finn could hear her heart pounding really loud. 'Walking with Ryuu.. together... Pinch me, I must be dreaming' she thought

"uh, hello? Finn?"

"Huh? say what now?"

"We're done."

"ALRE-- I mean. um, of 'course we're done! well Thank you for the tour!"

"hehe, No problem." He smiled.

'crap, that smile! don't look!' she thought. "Well I must be going now, bye!" She walked away, then went back. "where's the gate again?"

Ryuu pointed at a direction. "Uh.. that way"

"oh, I forgot, thanks again."

And for the rest of the day, Finn was speechless and never said another word after the tour.

_We might be close to perfect_

_Girls, you know what I mean_

_He's got a face straight out_

_Of a magazine_

_Gotta pinch myself_

_To prove he ain't a dream_

_Oh, oh, oh_

* * *

The next day...** (AN: I will use the scenario on Chapter 50 and 51 and it is kind of changed. I'm sorry.)**

"AHH!" Akira yelled at the top of her lungs. which startled Tadashi to spill the tea from the cup he was holding. "Kei... why is my sweet Hikari sitting in your Lap?!"

"what? she lost to our match. And this is what the looser has to do." Kei replied.

"HIKARI!" Finn suddenly came inside the Greenhouse and ran towards her. But then, She slipped on the tea, Tadashi spilled, making her hit the table, squishing the cake over her body. and the Pie flew up and landed on Ryuu.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Akira yelled again. "YOU!" She pointed at Finn.

"What?! I slipped over here" Said Finn.

Akira looked down, and her tea was all over the floor. which the puddle started to where Tadashi was.

Tadashi Sweat drop. "oops."

"YOU! You are gonna clean this mess up! RIGHT NOW!" she turn her head on Ryuu and Finn. "You two, go take a shower and change!" Akira Commanded.

--

----

---

--

Ryuu took some towels and extra clothes as both of them walk towards to where the Showers are.

"Hey Ryuu, is there a private one here?"

"uh, yeah. You could use that one if you want to."

"Sure! That'll help a lot!"

"huh? What do you mean by that?"

"uh.. 'cause this is my first time using a school shower!"

"Oh, ok."

Both of them went inside separate doors but next to each other.

* * *

**Ryuu's...**

'Huh? How come I have 2 sweat pants here? Finn must've gotten 2 shirts then' he thought.

Ryuu went outside and knocked at Finn's door. "Hey, Finn."

Suddenly the door kind of opened itself.

'Unlock?' asked Ryuu then he heard noises inside. He then, completely opened the door.

"FINN! Are you al---" Ryuu was surprise as he saw a girl, on the floor, naked, than a guy. "Finn...?"

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!" Finn threw a bar of soap at him.

Ryuu ran outside and shut the door. "Sorry!"

Finn's face was bright red.

Ryuu was still outside, confuse and was left wondering 'Why didn't Finn lock the door?'

* * *

After that...

"So you've been telling everyone you're a boy, when you're actually a girl?!"

"Well, I'm the only daughter and Our country needs a boy to take the throne! so I decided myself to be a boy and keep, me being a girl, as a secret!

"So then, are you really in love with Hikari?"

Fin stayed silent. 'crap, I need to change the subject quickly!' she thought, then she grab Ryuu on the shoulders. "YOU PROMISE YOU WONT TELL A SOUL THAT I'M A GIRL!"

Ryuu stared at her. 'Finn looks like she's gonna cry.' he said to himself. "Ok, I promise."

He stood up. "I'll do whatever I can to keep it safe."

Finn blushed. "Thank you." she smiled.

_I Can't help myself_

_Now my secrets out_

_I can't help but smile_

_Every time I see your face_

_And we never met_

_I bet you don't know my name_

_Am I out of my mind? _

_I think that I might be going crazy_

_'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_

_How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away_

* * *

"Hey Guys!" Sakura exclaimed out of nowhere

Akira spit out her tea. "Why do you keep popping everywhere?!"

Sakura ignored her question and went straight to Jun "JUN!!" she hugged Jun and snuggled on his chest.

Megumi wrote oh her board "JUN! D':"

"What are you doing here?" Hikari asked.

"huh? oh yeah! I'm here to invite all of you to spend the weekend at my Hot Spring lodge, what do you say?"

--

----

---

--

That Saturday, they arrived at Sakura's Hot Spring Lodge. All of them came also Yahiro, and Finn came along after getting invited by Ryuu.

then a dog from behind the bushes outside the Lodge.

"Hey, it's a dog!" Tadashi pointed at it.

"Oh, be careful!.." said Sakura

**BITE**

The dog bit Tadashi on the head.

".. That dog hates Guys, but likes girls!" Sakura continued.

'Uh-oh.' thought Ryuu.

Suddenly the dog came up to Finn and it starts wagging its tail.

"that's strange." said the Pink haired. "How come he likes Finn?"

Ryuu went up to Finn and the dog, He kneeled down and the dog bit Ryuu's head. "haha. Good boy."

"Uh.. Ryuu, he's biting you."

"See, he hates guys. Hahahaha"

"mhmh." Yahiro looked at them in the corner of his eyes.

--

----

---

--

"Hey, How about the Room Arrangement?" Akira asked.

Sakura took out a rolled construction paper and there was a list.

**Sakura-Hikari**

**Akira-Megumi**

**Kei-Jun**

**Tadashi-Ryuu**

**Yahiro-Finn**

'CRAP!' both Ryuu and Finn yelled at their mind.

"Any questions?" Sakura looked at them

Ryuu raised his hand. "uh.. C-can I switch rooms?"

Everyone looked at Ryuu, Yahiro had a smirk on his face, and Finn was in complete shocked, as her face tinted red.

"Ok...?"Sakura crossed out Ryuu and Yahiro's name and switched them. "Alright! lets unpack our things and later we'll take a dip on the Hot spring and have a banquet!"

"Food!" Tadashi jumped in excitement.

Ryuu stayed silent.

and Finn was still in shocked and continued staring at Him. 'Hmm..'

_I wish you were mine_

_Oh, mine_

_Mine, oh, mine_

_I wish you were mine_

_Oh, mine_

_I wish you were mine_

* * *

**Ryuu and Finn's Room...**

Both of them stayed quiet. as they weren't facing each other. But Finn broke it.

"Ryuu, I'm sorry!" she bowed.

Ryuu had a puzzled face. "For what?"

Suddenly Finn's eyes were forming tears. "For causing you a lot of trouble just to keep my secret! Especially with the dog biting you in your head. It must've been painful and its all my fault."

Ryuu sweat drop and smiled. He went up to her. "It's ok, Finn."

She looked up at him.

"Remember, I told you I promise that I'll keep your secret and I'll do _whatever _it takes to let it remain as a secret, between you and me"

Finn's face turn red. She couldn't resist his smile and kindness, she just had to do something back for him.

She took Ryuu's face and leaned closer to him as her lips met his. She then broke the Kiss. "Thank you." and gave him a hug. Leaving Ryuu, with a very bright red face.

_I can't help but smile_

_Every time I see your face_

_And we never met_

_I bet you don't know my name_

_Am I out of my mind?_

_I think that I might be going crazy_

_'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_

_How'd you get to be so close. when you're so far away_

_How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away _

* * *

**end.**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Thanks for Reading. REVIEW PLEASE! (: oh and by the way, I might write a Tadashi x Akira Songfic soon and Yahiro x Megumi also. **

**©So close by Jennette McCurdy**


End file.
